


The Question and the Answer

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Love, M/M, Season/Series 15, Stars, darkness and light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: He’s supposed to be searching for an answer.How do we stop Chuck, how do we save the world, can we possibly save all the other worlds too?But those are not the questions in the deep dark of his mind. There’s only one question, and Dean is the answer.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Question and the Answer

It’s dark, here inside Cas’s head.

Out in the world the stars fill the night with a hazy glow, turning the woods into a foreign and magical landscape, but it’s too much brightness for Cas tonight. So he closes his eyes, closes it all out and lives instead in the darkness.

He’s supposed to be searching for an answer. _How do we stop Chuck, how do we save the world, can we possibly save all the other worlds too?_ But those are not the questions in the deep dark of his mind. There’s only one question, and Dean is the answer.

_How does an angel–created to follow the holy commands of god–fall from heaven, fall from grace, fall... **in love**?_

“Dean,” he whispers into the starry night, because he knows it’s true.

Once upon a time he battled the legions of hell to rescue a tattered soul; he held the broken remnants in his hands and knit the man together, one atom at a time. It had been holy work, and not because he’d been following holy orders.

“Dean,” he whispers again. He can hear the cracks in his voice, the onrush of armageddon, but he forces his mind back to the answer.

Once upon a time he turned away from the commands shouted from above, words reverberating like the peal of a church bell unto the ends of the earth, to take instead the commands of one man.

“Dean.” There are tears on his cheeks. Angels aren’t supposed to cry.

Once upon a time he offered himself on the altar of sacrifice; an unworthy offering to the one he adored, but all he had to give.

_Dean_.

He doesn’t want to see the stars, to remember the harmonies of heaven or the armies of the host. All he wants is the light of one simple man, of a soul so bright it hurts his angelic eyes to look at it too long.

It’s a pain he can take, a burning he can withstand. He’s being cleansed by fire, and maybe on the other side he’ll find a way to speak the words he’s never been able to utter. To step into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> It's more poetry than prose, just a little something that popped into my head this morning so I wrote it all down. It feels good to write Cas again...


End file.
